ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beach (Episode)
"My son, you will go and kill him." said a man in a trench coat. "Yes, father." answered a normal teenage boy. The screen switches to another room. "My daughter, you will go and save him." said a woman in a trench coat. "Yes, mother." answered a normal teenage girl. The screen switches to the Milky Way Galaxy, then closes into Earth. The screen went double-sided and showed the half the man's face and half the woman's face. "You will do as I say." They both said in unison as it was still split screen between their faces. Then it switched to the teenage boy and teenage girl. "Of course." said both of them in unison. Intro "Come on!" Pollux said and motioned toward the ocean. Pollux and I were at the beach. "NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. "Since when do you have Hydrophobia?" Pollux said. "I don't, I just don't prefer to go into the water right now." I said to him with strong feeling. "Sure....." He whispered. "Go to H*ll, Pol." I said and lounged back in my beach chair. He sneered and ran back to the ocean. In the distance, there was a blue haired boy and on the almost opposite distance was a literally red haired girl and they both seemed to be staring at me. I pulled the beach umbrella farther over my head. I didn't know what to expect. They could be those alien freaks from the battle arena. It could even be the giant monkey-spider alien in a new disguise. Then Pollux came back out of nowhere and looked excited. "A GIRL JUST CAME UP TO ME AND ASKED ME ON A DATE!" Pollux screamed a little and looked back at a girl standing in ankle level ocean water, waving. "DUDE, GO, NOW, THIS COULD BE A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPRITUNITY!" I said and laughed in his face. His face changed from happy, to a little sad and stubborn, then back to happy. He then scrambled back to his new date. I looked around and the strange haired kids started closing in on me. I ran over to Pollux and cut his little fun with the girl. "Pol, I'm gonna head home." I said. He really didn't seemed to care because of his date so he just nodded and I walked over to my beach blanket and started packing my things. I threw it in really fast because I just realized how close the strange people had gotten. I ran off the beach and onto the road. I walked across the road as fast as I could and jumped onto my bike. I pulled out my bike and started pedalling as fast as I could. I turned around and saw my persuers catching up to me by just walking. I made it to my house and saw they were still on my tail. I threw down the bike in my driveway and ran into my house. Luckily, neither of my parents were home so I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. Soon, I thought the had given it up, but a few minutes later, I heard a giant blast. I open it a creak and saw my front door, lying in my hallway. My eyes opened widely and I shut the down quietly. I tried opening my window, but it was jammed. "I only have one chance." I whispered to myself. I jumped through the window and it felt like it did in an action movie. The air rushing through your hair, the glass flying everywhere, getting cuts on youself. I landed in my backyard and tumbled. I looked at the forest. I dived into the forest and hit a rock. "AH CRAP!" I said and kept rolling down. I landed in a river and got up, my clothes soaking wet. I heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching. They were coming. I slammed myself back into the water and swam down the river, flowing with the current. I looked down at my watch. Maybe........ He slapped down the watch and another painful transformation happened. I had myself stretch out really long and had a long, green tail. I had big arms that looked like a body builder's arms and my head was circular, long, and green, with big fangs and I felt a burning sensation at the top of my mouth in a little sack. Poison. My chest was plated with big, metal feeling, but not metal plates, also now gathering down my back, across my face, and all down my arms. Soon, I was slithering alot faster than I was going down the current as a human. I slid super fast down, like I had almost super speed, like a billion little legs that were hitting the gas. I felt the presence of someone there, a strange presence. I kept slitthering on and finally slipped under a rock. I felt the presence outside the group of boulders and I could hear the boulders slowly moving. This person or thing is moving the boulders. I darted out the other end and I doubt the person could tell because I could still hear the boulders. Another presence came into my radar. Soon, I was at the end of the river. I came out and the symbol on my tail started beeping and turning red, then I turned back into me. I stared as I looked around and no one was there. I shurgged it off and started walking out of the forest. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort